Signos de Naruto
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Você nunca pensou qual personagem de naruto se parecia mais com você? Veja com qual personagem você parece mais e se é narutino, shinino ou talvez qualquer um outro signo! T pela linguagem. Segundo capitulo, tudo o que foi pedido n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Oi .. recebi um email com os signos e decidi mudá-lo para ficar com as personagens de naruto - Primeiro fic de naruto por isso non sejam crueis T.T nas opinões.. espero que gostem **

**As piores palavras foram adicionadas pelo meu primo que achou que dava mais piada na fic u.u'**

* * *

**Signos de naruto**

**Naruto**

Você é otimista, aventureiro, entusiástico e tem uma forte tendência a confiar na sorte. O que é necessário para quem é imprudente, exagerado, indisciplinado, irresponsável, infantil, sem concentração e limitado. Isso explica porque a maioria dos naturinianos são bêbados u.u'. São ótimos garçons, jornalistas e bicheiros.

**Sasuke**

Você é o pior de todos: desconfiado, vingativo, obsessivo, rancoroso, frio, orgulhoso, pessimista, malicioso, cínico, machão, traiçoeiro nos negócios. Você é o perfeito filho da puta, só ama sua mãe e a si mesmo. Aliás, alguns de vocês não amam nem a mãe! o.oCompensando, você é um A+ na cama, um perfeito gato e um apaixonado, quando pela pessoa certa - .O sasukeano leva jeito para terrorista, modelo, nazista, dentista, fiscal da receita e juiz de futebol.

**Sakura**

Você é comunicativo, curioso, bem humorado, inteligente e tem duas caras. Sua inconstância e preguiça fazem de você um manipulador de primeira. Você não liga se alguém te ama a não ser o seu príncipe encantado. Sakurianos costumam fazer muito sucesso na política, no circo, na novela das 8:00hs.

**Neji**

Você se acha muito honesto, íntegro, independente e poderoso. Bom, é o que você acha xD. Você adora mandar e botar tudo pra ferver, desde de que do seu jeito, mesmo que seja  
na porrada. E no fundo... bem no fundo... é um coração-de-manteiga n.n(embora d-e-t-e-s-t-e admitir). Você não consegue influenciar ninguém, apesar de ficar o tempo todo tentando exibir seu poder. Gosta de parecer muito liberal, mas fica desesperado se as coisas fogem do seu controle. Aliás, o que você queria mesmo é dominar o mundo! Os nejianos são ótimos juízes, sogras, lutadores de jiu-jitsu e professores de educação física u.u'.

**Tenten**

Você é do tipo sonhador, místico, sensível e costuma se doar muito n.n. Você não para no lugar e só percebe que ama alguém com uma lupa colada no rosto e após biliões de avisos de amigas. u.u Você é cheia de conselhos fúteis e não faz nada além de encher o saco de todos que se aproximam de você. Você gosta de crianças e elas detestam você >. . Bons educadores de infância, dançarinos e pintores.

**Lee**

Você é do tipo artístico, indiscreto, não equilibrado e muito idealista, com muito gosto pelo harmonioso e esteticamente belo. Se você for homem, provavelmente é viado o.0. Você sente necessidade de proteger os outros e lutar contra as injustiças, mas apenas seguindo o seu ideal. E embora não goste de admitir,é um puta teimoso irritante até o último!ò.óOs leeanos são perfeitos na advocacia, arquitetura e gerenciando casas de tolerância.

**Kiba **

Você tem uma determinação canina e trabalha como um condenado u.u.A maioria das pessoas pensa que você é um pão-duro e cabeça-dura e estão certas. Sua persistência faz você um puta de um chato. Você é guloso, adora a natureza, o belo e ser amado. São bons tri-atletas, vendedores de enciclopédia e decoradores.

**Hinata**

Você é solidário, defensivo e compreensivo com os problemas das outras pessoas, o que faz de você um xarope. Você se acha pé frio e mal amado. Sua compaixão, sensibilidade e emotividade fazem de você um ser incompreendido e muito irritante. São ótimos cabeleireiros, melhores amigas e leitores de romance.

**Shino **

Você é conservador, sério, frio e inflexível como uma baixela de inox. Sua fidelidade e paciência não encobrem seu lado materialista e ambicioso,mas quem se importa? Se a grana está entrando... Os shinoianos são um sucesso com bancários, banqueiros, agiotas ou mesmo contando dinheiro em casa.

**Shikamaru **

Você é do tipo lógico, meio trabalhador, analítico, preguiçoso e odeia desordem. Sua atitude detalhista e não organizada é enojante para seus amigos e colegas de trabalho. Você adora dormir e ver as nuvens, não mostra emoções e frequentemente dorme até enquanto está trepando. Shikamaruianos dão bons cobradores de ônibus, testadores de almofadas e montadores de quebra-cabeças.

**Ino**

Você se considera um líder natural. Os outros acham você um tremendo idiota completo. Você é vaidoso, arrogante e impaciente, como se fosse a última Coca-Cola gelada do deserto e costuma lidar com críticas na base da porrada. Os ininos são ótimos guardas de trânsito, ditadores e emergentes.

**Shouji**

Você tem uma mente inventiva e dirigida para o progresso. Você mente e comete os mesmos erros repetidamente porque é imbecil e teimoso. Você é comilão, não liga pra nada mas adora o seu melhor amigo. O mundo gira ao redor daquela linda coisa chamada comida e o mundo é um bolinho de arroz!Você é um péssimo cozinheiro um ótimo provador de comida, levantador de peso.

* * *

**Quem quiser as equivalência para os signos normais é só pedir - .. espero que tenhaum gostado n.n  versão inglesa a caminho**


	2. signos :

**Goddess-chan :** hauhauahauahauahaua morrendo de rir  
putzz mtu engraçada...o do sasuke principalmente..perfeito filho da puta eh foda!  
A+ na cama hauahuahau...não o melhor "frequentemente dorme até enquanto está trepando" hauhauha...meu mtu comica!  
ri mtu...ta de parabens  
espero mais fics suas ta?.!  
kissus o/

**Cami:** bigadu n.n

Ino Miharu Nakamura: Não sou parecida com nenhum deles u.u' Mais eu gostei mto XD  
Vc devia ter colocado o Gaara é a Temari u.u'' Mais tudo bem eu amei do mesmo jeito!

**Cami:** eu queria por mas saum so 12 signos naum da u.u' .. na fic da peça eu tou usando eles n.n

Kunychan: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! D! Ai, ai... TT como ri... adorei... tirando o fato q vc (ou seu primo) xingou meu adorado Sasuke... TT Mas tirando issu tá ótimo! xD (qm sou eu pra julgar fics dos outros uu')

**Cami:** Bigadu n.n.. mi tambem adora sasuke kun ¬ .. mas acordo com primo besta acaba sempre assim ¬¬'

Sayuri: Oi! muito criativa a fic, gostei1 XD e eu gostaria de saber a equivalencia para os signos normais!

Ta demais!

Bigadu  > equivalencia por baixo n.n

sakuda: sou sakuriana xD aposto que é de gemeos eu tb so duas kras nao to nem ai se nao gostam de mim uu nossa preguiça? tehu d+ XD UHAOhiea XD

cami: uhauhau xD .. minha perguiça é maior que a india u.u' .. mas tudo passa xD .. acertou é mesmo gemeos n.n

PAM: Olá! Gostei muito da sua fic! Achei muito ilária.  
O pior que me identifiquei com três personagens daí. "ninguém merece" Shino, Neji e Sasuke. rsrsrs  
Vc pegou pesado com a "descrição dos Sasukeanos" mas vc tem toda razão, concerteza eu sou uma perfeita filha da mãe. ¬¬" tenho certeza que os meus familiares pensam assim. rsrsrs. Fazer o que não consigo evitar!  
E tenho quase certeza que o signo shinoiano é de capricórnio, "o meu signo" tudo o que vc disse corresponde a esse signo.  
Bjos! Fui...

Cami: eh .. eu sei que peguei pesado com o sasuke .. mas sabe como eu amo ele pedi ao bestinha pa ver se tava bom e ele sempre com o "po, vc ta brincando naum é? Parece principe" "eh .. naum .. ainda está pouco" "dexa dar uma olhada eu mudo" e mudou .. mudou de mais ò.ó .. mas depois eu fassu um fic pro lindo sasuke kun n/n

Nany Hyuuga: MUITO ROX !hahahahahha achei muito legal cara ! muito 10 !  
Eu sou uma Nejiniana com certeza hauhauhauhaua Parabéns pela fic xDD

Cami: hehehe.. bigadu

Nandinha Shinomori: Muito bom, muito bom!  
Céus, há quanto tempo eu não lia uma boa fic de comédia em português, que realmente me fizesse rir!  
E tenho que dizer que AMEI as profissões! Sem dúvida foram as melhores! lol  
Hunm... até poderia parar para pensar com qual eu me identifico mais, mas... putz, são 3h da madruga e meu cérebro mal funciona...  
Eu gostaria, sim, de saber a equivalência para os signos normais (embora tenha já algumas desconfianças).  
Bem... é só, eu acho. Está tarde e devo ir...  
Beijos

Cami: Bigadun.n equivalencias abaixo

* * *

e agora as taum famosas equivalencias xD e a continuaçao deste fic (ps: vejam o novo tambem, "" e os outros )

**Atitude pos sexual dos signos de naruto e outros assim como as equivalências: **

Neji: Áries - "Ok, vamos fazer outra vez!"

Chouji: Aquário - "Estou com fome - passa-me a pizza."

Shikamaru: Virgem - "Viu o comando da televisão?"

Sakura: Gémeos - "Quando é que casamos?"

Ino: Leão - "Não fui fantástico?"

Hinata: Câncer - "Preciso de lavar os lençóis."

Tenten: Peixes - "Eu gostei se você gostou."

Sasuke: Escorpião - "Talvez seja melhor eu te desamarrar."

Naruto: Sagitário - "Não me telefone – Eu lhe telefono."

Lee: Libra - "Tem cartão de visita?"

Shino - Capricórnio "Vamos tentar agora sem roupas!"

Kiba: Touro - "Como é que disse que se chamava?"

* * *

**Fic terminadinha, agora toda a atenção para a ****A peça Uma ou várias?****.. espero que gostem . .byee **


End file.
